Reflecting in the Past
by Simplistic Nostalgia
Summary: Kikyou has some flashbacks. Read and find out whats going on.


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I should stop typing this, huh?

Summary: This will all be in Kikyou's P.O.V I think Kikyou will be ooc here. This is a one-shot by the way. I'm good at making one-shots, don't cha think? Anyway... Kikyou have a painful memory with Inuyasha and one with her sister. Kikyou meets up with her sister. Italics are flashbacks. You read it.

I have been traveling for who knows how long. Naraku is dead, I have nothing to live for. Inuyasha has decided to move on with my reincarnation. I tried to object, but what good will it do? I walked until I saw a cliff. The starry night looks more beautifil now. I walked towards the edge and sat and let my feet sway into the air. I sigh, wondering what I would do now. "What is Inuyasha doing right now?" I asked myself, "Enjoying reality, of course."

_I walked towards the tree where I had sealed Inuyasha 51 years ago. A little tear slipped from my eye. I haven't cried for a very long time now. I touch the the sacred tree with my cold hands. I hear foot steps coming towards me; I know exactly who it is. "Kaede, do you think it's wise to walk up to the undead?" I asked as I turned around to face my sister._

_Kaede walked up to me and said," You don't need to worry Kikyou-onee-sama(spelling?)." I sighed. Kaede is right, I don't need to worry. "Do you wish for me to rest in peace?" I asked. Keade looked at me with pity. I don't want pity, especially from Kaede. "Why do I see pity in you eyes, Kaede?" I asked._

_"Kikyou, you have went through so much. I want your soul to be at peace. Naraku is gone, why are you still here?" Kaede wanted me to rest in peace ever since I was resurrected. I can't be at peace; I don't think Naraku dead will be the only thing for me to let go of the living world. Something or actually someone is missing._

_"You can't leave without Inuyasha can ye, Kikyou?" asked Kaede. "I guess not. Underneath all the hate I showed towards Inuyasha for betraying, I loved him. I loved him and I wanted to be with him, in death. But there was one problem. He had friends by his side. When he met me, humans and demons never wanted to be near him. I can never take him away from them. They have been there for him, how can I ever do that to him?" I asked. _

_I felt remorse flowing through my body. Inuyasha has so much right now, I can't bear to take it away by asking him to follow me in death. "Kikyou, you can't make him die with you," responded Kaede. "I know, but I will wait for him. I know he won't betray me again," I said. "Kikyou, If you keep waiting on Inuyasha, you will be the one hurt," Keade said._

Keade was right. I would be the one getting hurt. I looked at the stars, they are so beautiful. The wind blows against me and my hair sways in the wind. Why does everything in life seem so difficult when you are dead? Inuyasha is now happy with her. I just can't help but feel anger. I could remember it like it was just yesterday.

_I'm standing right in front of Inuyasha. He seemed to be serious about something. I tried to pay no mind to it. I moved towards him to wrap my arms around his waist. I didn't want let him go. "Kikyou, I can't be with you," said Inuyasha. Pulled away, I got angry. I waited for him for so long! Why? Why? "Why? Inuyasha, I thought you wanted to be with me. You said you would protect me," I said to him. I feel my hatred going up, my fist clenched tightly._

_"Kikyou, I have to move on. I have another person to take care of. My friends, my Kagome needs me. I can't abandon everyone just for you," said Inuyasha," I'm sorry." I wouldn't want him to give everything away, but... I don't know anymore. "I understand, but remember this if anything goes wrong, don't count on me to be here for you. It will be too late," I said before my soul gatherers took me up to the starry night._

After a few months, Kagome seemed to be carrying a child. But, Inuyasha wasn't the father. A certain wolf demon became lucky. I didn't know what the hell what was in Kagome's mind while she began cheating on Inuyahsa. Inuyasha was very angered by this, he left her with the wolf demon and began to think about me. I guess he forgot what I had said to him. He talked to me, saying that he wanted to be with me. I had to fight the urge to laugh. I moved to him and gave him one kiss he wouldn't forget. I pulled away saying," You lost me, there's no turning back." My soul gatherers carried me away. I longed for him, but I have to know when the time has come to give up something that you wouldn't dare to let go.

A/n: I think Kikyou was ooc in this.


End file.
